Of Crimson and Water
by rensrenegade
Summary: Six years after the Black Friday Console Wars the boys are preparing to go on a quest to find the Crown of Inequality. Butters is given the task to guard the princess although he doesn't quite understand why that's necessary. However, a confrontation with their dear Princess Kenny helps him see the truth as well as where they stand. Slash. Lemon. Bunny.


_**Author's Note: This turned out way different than I originally planned. This is also a confidence boost after reading Montana-Bob's SoT/Black Friday Trilogy story "Brack Friday Bunduru" and I've been toying with the idea of a short SoT story... or just writing Princess Kenny because, come on. Kawaii. **_

_**Anyway, this is way different than the original ending and way longer than it had been as well. Honestly this kind of became two one-shots combined into one and it makes for a really weird combo so I dunno how to feel about it. Also, this contains smut so... be forewarned. It's also a test to see if I can a) write smut (I have in the past yet always delete it from my stories out of lack of confidence) and b) to see if my smut is reading worthy for my epic story I'm currently writing that I keep getting writer's block with. So your input on this will really help me with my current story. **_

_**So, any input would be appreciated as I'm very apprehensive and seriously reconsidering publishing this. Yet I'd rather be embarrassed now and delete this than go through what I'm currently writing and be embarrassed by that. **_

_**Also, Kenny is portrayed differently in this than how most people portray him. This was partially due to the fact I was writing for Princess Kenny (originally) and although this isn't exactly my "true" image for how I picture Kenny... it's a possibility in my eyes. I promise that'll make sense. Or it should. **_

_**Wow. I don't usually write long Author's Notes, I apologize for the length of this note and thank you for reading as well as any input you may have!**_

* * *

His eyes couldn't help but stare at the milky leg that bent on the edge of the tub, showing a little bit of thigh in its curled position. His throat felt tight as he watched the drops of water drip down her leg, down her thigh, to her... he tore his eyes away at that thought, a flush crept on his cheeks, and he looked down as he felt eyes upon him.

"What is troubling you, dear Paladin?" Her sweet voice cooed almost condescendingly, with an air of innocence, as her eyes fluttered with long lashes at him.

"N-nothing, Princess." The blonde royalty huffed at that, and lowered her leg back in the tub. She returned to that same position, however, and the Paladin quietly wondered why she did that.

As sixteen year old boys going into their junior year of high school it was quite a shock, and slight embarrassment to their kin, that they continued this annual quest. It was always initiated by the same two people; The Evil Wizard Cartman and their dear Princess Kenny. Of course, in the midst of summer when X-Box and Play Station grew much too boring and the humidity became enough to boil someone to death, Sir Stan and the Jew Elf Kyle were right behind them. And when the four leaders are the instigators, everyone else ends up coming along; some willingly, some grudgingly. He was one of the willing.

They had begun the quests when they were ten years old; during the horrifying Black Friday massacre that resulted in X-Box One winning. However, in honor of Sony, the next year Princess Kenny used her kawaii to bring both Sony and PS-4 back into the video game spectrum. It had been a joyous occasion and all of them, even the Wizard, had backed their princess on her quest.

After that, quests became an annual,sometimes bi-annual if the winter was boring enough, event. Last year their quest took them all the way to Canada where they got stuck in French Canada for three weeks and everyone vowed to never play again. Except now, here they all were, in camp preparing to settle for the night before they continued their long journey to find the Crown of Inequality, which they were told by the Superwholockians was in a comic shop in Frisco. Most were on the side to destroy it yet all knew the Wizard wanted it for his keeping. The princess wouldn't allow it, though, and everyone knew that; even if she had to kill the wizard, or worse.

Throughout the years and their training they had all grown into fine young men; all were noble, brave and strong. And then there was their beautiful princess with striking features and strength in mind, body, and soul that caused their opponents, and even their own, to succumb to their weaknesses and open themselves to her vicious attack. Yet as the princes, elves, lords, and wizard grew taller and broader within their teenage years, the princess seemed to remain in her kawaii state. She was drastically smaller than the rest of them, thinner as well, yet she was still strong and able-bodied. Her lack of height, due to years of malnutrition and a terrible home environment, provided her the ability to run farther and faster, to be more limber, and the ability to hide to save the rest of them. She had done so multiple times.

"Something is troubling you, Paladin Butters," Princess Kenny spoke in a quiet voice as she laid back in the hot water. It wasn't often she was granted such luxuries and the only reason why Butters was present was because he had to watch over the princess. He had to make sure visitors didn't sneak in unannounced to the wizard's chambers, more specifically his private bath, that only the princess was allowed to use.

Princess Kenny had remained kawaii yet maintained an air of maturity as she grew into her teenage years. She possessed a wisdom most of them could not understand, and often spoke in such a way; yet it was mesmerizing all the same. As she grew closer to the age of consent she had been forced by the wizard to use her womanly attributes for the good of their clan. She had saved them all multiple times by showing some leg, or let her sleeve slip ever-so slightly. However, with her ability to wager against simple-minded men came the rumors and speculation of the knights, warriors, and nobles that their dear princess had found her way into the beds of their allies who needed payment for favors and debts. She said nothing to prove or deny these allegations, just gave a quiet smile as she watched over her boys.

Lately there were rumors their princess was also a whore, selling her body for more than their clan, for herself, yet still she said nothing. Paladin Butters, whose tent was next to hers during quests, was aware of the various comrades who found their loneliness cured in the midst of night, in quiet sighs and slaps of skin on cotton sheets laid over grass. His jealousy raged quietly in his veins but he kept it quiet because he was a paladin. Righteous, virtuous, chivalrous.

"No, Princess Kenny, nothin's wrong."

Another huff was heard from the tub in response to his denial and the water gurgled as the blonde disappeared momentarily. She took in a deep breath as she submerged and rested her head on the the edge of the tub. Her hair hung in golden tendrils on her soaked shoulders and back. Water drops trickled from her hair, down her back... he shivered at the thought of where they may have ended.

"Have you ever noticed water drops look like clear blood?" Princess Kenny asked, bringing a flush of embarrassment to Paladin Butters' cheeks as he heard her airy voice. A voice of innocence; he could hardly believe the allegations against her.

"Huh?" He asked, voice tighter than usual. Princess Kenny seemed to notice this, yet said nothing as she dipped her forearm in the water.

"Watch," she simply replied, raising her limb. Butters peered closely at her smooth skin. Her arms were covered in little blonde hairs which he hardly noticed as he watched the tiny beads of water streaked down her arm, twisted, then disappeared on her skin, leaving nearly transparent marks he never would have seen had he not watched. "Like clear drops of blood, flowing through watermark veins. Pure, clean. Not red, not of guilt. Are your veins of water, Butters?" She asked, looking at him with wide crystal-blue eyes surrounded by lightly smudged makeup.

The young paladin thought for a moment, looked at his dearest friend, and nodded.

"Yes, my veins are pure. What of yours, princess?" She seemed to smile at the endearment rather than her title, yet her eyes appeared sad, distant.

"My veins run with crimson blood," she replied, Butters couldn't help but flinch at the sound of disgust in her voice, "I can't remember a time they weren't flooded by wrongdoing."

"Well, your majesty, if I may object I must say I don't see the mark of guilt, or the color of crimson when I see you." Her smile was broken as she looked fondly at him.

"That's only because the crimson is in your cheeks, sweetheart." He flushed darker and lowered his eyes to the floor. "But thank you for preserving me in such a light."

"It is your only light," he answered honestly; a blush dusted the princess' slightly freckled cheeks as she laughed quietly in response.

"If that is so then why must you be in here?"

"Your protection, your majesty." Princess Kenny simply sighed as she gazed at him, the mirth still lingered on her lips after he spoke.

"Would you like a bath, sweet Paladin?" She asked, knowing tonight would be the last night any of them would see indoor plumbing for awhile. Yet Paladin Butters shook his head and thanked her for her graciousness. "Very well," she said and stood up from the water. Her backside faced him as she dried herself with the old towel The Wizard commanded her to use. The image of her creamy skin and plump cheeks flooded his mind even as he looked from her body. Suddenly his veins flowed red and he quickly shut his eyes.

He was a paladin. He was honorable. She was the princess. She was honor.

He heard Princess Kenny step off of the rug that dried her feet. In a moment the sound of cloth being pulled on wet skin was heard, and the princess grunted in mild discomfort.

"Is everything okay?" Paladin Butters found himself asking. He heard a choking sound and opened his eyes to find the princess tightening a corset over her torso.

"Fucking corset fucking hurts..." was the answer he received. Paladin Butters tried not to laugh as he watched the princess jump and dance around to get in her dress. Finally she was fully clothed, except for one small detail.

"Paladin, I request your assistance," he perked up and rushed to her side as she ran a brush through her hair.

"At your service." He answered brightly. Princess Kenny turned her back to him.

"Will you zip my dress?" She asked, holding her hair in front so he had better access to the zipper. He stared at the corset beneath the fabric of her dress and felt his pants tighten. He cursed the thoughts away with a grimace, shifted himself, and fastened the clip at the bottom of her pink dress. Her skin twitched as his fingers ghosted over the small of her back, wet and smooth, warm against his touch. He saw two dimples just above the curve that began the dip to her plump rear and kept his hand there. She tensed from his touch, yet said nothing.

"How do you usually zip your dress?" He couldn't help but ask.

"The younger Princess McCormick helps me," Paladin Butters was surprised at this yet said nothing. Karen was used to their antics and had seen enough cosplay online. She was one of the Superwholockians who told them how to find the Crown of Inequality.

"Oh," was all he could think to say. His fingers brushed against the corset and he felt Princess Kenny shiver from the contact. "You have a lot of scars." He said, his fingers ghosting over a red gouge that ran deep in her skin.

Princess Kenny recoiled and glared at him as if she had been slapped.

"Keep your eyes from questioning and bite your tongue," she hissed, then folded her arms over her chest; a psychological shield.

"I-I'm sorry K- Princess Kenny," he quickly corrected himself, "I didn't mean to upset you." He fumbled for words, then watched as she turned in silence so he could finish zipping her dress. "If I may say, though, your skin is like porcelain."  
"Broken porcelain," Princess Kenny corrected as she turned her head slightly. "Have you been intimate before?" Paladin Butters shook his head and felt his blush creep farther down his body, "that explains a lot." She said, mostly to herself.

"Whaddya mean?" He couldn't help but ask. Princess Kenny sighed and turned to face him, nearly four inches shorter than his own slightly average stature.

"You find yourself blinded by what could be rather than what is." That made no sense at all, but they all often found themselves trying to figure out what Princess Kenny meant when she spoke. "Paladin, your character is true yet you find yourself blinded by the illusion of someone I cannot be."

"I don't unders-" he was abruptly silenced by soft, warm lips capturing his in a sensual kiss that made his stomach squirm in all the right ways. His head swam and his heart fluttered as she caressed his lips with such tenderness yet ferocity that sucked him deeper and deeper to his crimson. The princess's lips tasted of strawberries and cigarettes, and their expertise massaging made his mind wander to other places her mouth could entertain. She pulled away suddenly, and his lips tingled warmly. Princess Kenny gazed at him sternly yet her pupils had grown significantly.

"Your mind wanders," she murmured, taking his hand as she opened the door, "does it not wander the same as mine?"

"Where does yours lead?" He replied with a question as his chest heaved with heavy breaths. Her glittering eyes glowed and her swollen lips pulled into a grin that sent his crimson southward.

"The chambers, of course." Paladin Butters found it extremely difficult to swallow.

"Wizard Cartman's?" She laughed richly and grabbed his hand as she ran silently down the stairs.

"My quarters, in the basement. The wizard must never find out... for your sake," she explained in a whisper, pulling him in for another brief kiss. Her fingers ran softly through the light blonde hair on his head. He moaned instinctively, in her mouth, causing her to giggle and pull away. She led him down the wooden stairs, into the darkness of the basement, and to the guest bedroom that had been claimed as Princess Kenny's chambers due to the fact no one wanted to go all the way passed the train tracks to get their royal highness. "I know I asked of your intimacy yet have you ever laid with another?" Princess Kenny asked, voice quivering as she turned on the bedside lamp. Paladin Butters blushed and shook his head. "Then I shall be the one to make you a proper man."

Suddenly his clothes felt too tight and his body too hot.

"Princess, I don't-"

"Do you not want me?" She asked in a sultry voice, turning her back to him. The dress remained unfastened at the top and he took a deep breath. "If you must know, I do not act on impulse." She admitted as she turned to face him momentarily with cheeks redder than he had ever seen them before.

Paladin Butters' hand rested on her petite shoulders and he pressed his thumbs gently in her skin. The princess sighed and tilted her head back as he worked out the knots in her muscles created by years of stress.

"Then what do you act on?" He asked; the princess felt warmer under his fingers and he heard her breathing grow shakier with every touch of his digits.

"I... act on the... ahh... mutual desire... mmm... we've been dared years too many to... oh... never discuss, my dear Butters," his heart jolted in his chest as he heard the proclamation of affection from the princess. Without a thought he kissed the back of her neck, earning a sharp intake of breath and her body to fall back into his. She grabbed his arm and wrapped it tight around her waist. "All I ask of you..." she trailed off, moaning quietly as his mouth teased just below her jaw, and pressed her backside into his hips, creating the friction Paladin Butters unknowingly longed for, "is to make me feel like water runs through my veins."

The princess turned to face him after he unzipped the dress, hiding the knots in her spine and various scars and bruises from his view. He kissed her forcefully this time, with as much passion as he could possibly muster, and felt her fingers grab the fabric of his shirt, urging him to remove the offending piece of cloth.

"Why make you feel that way," he whispered, lifting her slightly as she backed up against the beige wall. Her hips arched toward his as the skirt of her dress bunched. Her heavily lidded eyes flickered up to him with blown pupils and a flushed face as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "When you are far purer than water?" Princess Kenny looked at him with rosy cheeks and looked to the bed. As they fell in a tangle of limbs and laughter, the paladin climbed on top of the princess. Her knees bent on either side of him, causing her skirts to ride up and her legs to be exposed. Blonde hairs covered her skinny limbs and grey socks were bunched beneath faded black Converse with holes in the canvas.

"I mean," Princess Kenny began in a moan, then pulled him down by his shirt so they were nose to nose. His breath tickled her skin and she quickly kissed him, tenderly this time. "Make me feel like a princess rather than a wench."

"You are nothing less than royalty in my eyes," he assured, seizing her lips in an electrifying kiss that caused her toes to curl. Their tongues moved together, not seeking dominance, yet adventure; searching, exploring, discovering each other in a way Butters never imagined would happen. The way they moved, in synch, in time to one another was like a beautiful dance he never wished to end.

Princess Kenny only broke away to pull off his shirt and let out a mewl as he experimentally bucked his hips into hers. Butters was surprised to feel an erection, much like his, as he thrust against her; he then realized the meaning within her words. Although she was a princess in her right she wasn't physically a girl, and never would be.

"You're beautiful," Paladin Butters gasped, his hand stroked her cheek; her skin was mostly smooth save for the stubble left unshaved after a day or two. Princess Kenny dipped her head to his neck and suckled at the smooth skin. He let out a cry of astonishment and pleasure as he felt the slight pain and suction tease his neck in an almost unbearable manner. "So... nngh... soft."

Princess Kenny felt so small beneath him as she rocked her hips upward to meet him in rhythmic motions that brought them both closer to pure ecstasy. Butters lifted her enough to unzip the dress and helped her wriggle out of it. All that remained on her body was the corset and a pair of old boxers Butters had a sinking feeling were hand me downs.

His fingers fumbled as he untied the corset that bound the princess's body so tightly. As the lingerie loosened for him to remove it he couldn't help but grimace as her body, tiny, starved, and covered in bruises and cuts came to his vision. Her flat chest heaved and before the paladin could say a word, she quickly unfastened his pants and unleashed him from his cloth cage.

"As are _you_," Princess Kenny said with an impressed laugh as her small hand stroked his arousal slowly, with an air of perfection, as if she had years of practice. The paladin moaned into the crook of her shoulder as he focused on the feel of her hand on his cock, squeezing and twisting gently yet enough to cause Butters to writhe and dig his fingers into the sheets for something to scratch. He felt Princess Kenny's free hand grab his wrist and place his hand on her shoulder.

He gasped and tasted and touched her skin as she pumped him in a steady rhythm. His mind grew hazy as lust burned through his veins, into his head and heart. All he wanted was more.

"W-wait," he gasped, when the pressure building within him grew to be nearly too much to handle. Princess Kenny stopped her movements and looked at him curiously, with flamed cheeks and glowing eyes. "W-w-what of you?"

"You are to fuck me," she purred in his ear, then bit the lobe tenderly and blew cold air against his skin. He shivered as she resumed her movements, "to take what is so rightly yours."

"D-don't you..." he gasped before he moaned loudly from her ministrations, "I need to prepare you. Does it not feel g-good for you?" Paladin Butters asked with a trembling voice. Princess Kenny rolled her hips and moaned at the little bit of friction.

"Yes." Was her simple response as she pulled her hand from Butters' cock long enough to wriggle from the last remaining garment. It fell on the pile of clothes on the floor, and she spread her legs wide for him, "go ahead, sweet Paladin, I can take it."

"But you... you need..." she pressed a finger to his lips then kissed him gently.

"I need nothing but the feeling of you fucking me until I can't sit for a damn week. I need to feel you inside of me... you need it too." Butters felt his cock twitch at her moaning voice and looked at her body; limber and lithe beneath him as she waited for him to finally take her.

"I need... a... a condom, don't I?" She shook her head and gazed lovingly up at him with the most captivating bedroom eyes he had ever seen on another human being.

"I'm clean, and you are too... it's not a concern to me." Princess Kenny murmured as she caressed his cheek, "yet I sense something is troubling you. Do you not want to lay with me?" The paladin shook his head and felt his cheeks flush darker, if that was possible, and his eyes cast downward. To her small battered body that somehow was strong after the beatings and lack of food, to the bones that jutted from her hips, to her cock that lay heavy and stiff on her stomach that made him wonder how someone could ignore such a painful looking boner in the first place. But he knew the answer to that.

"Yes... and no," he finally said, causing the princess to furrow her eyebrows.

"I don't understand..." she trailed off, jolting as she felt Butters hand run up her leg, to her thighs, to her ignored arousal. "Stop."

"I'm gay." Butters blurted, earning a raised eyebrow from the princess below him, as if she had known this for years.

"Your point?" She asked bluntly, sitting up on her elbows. Princess Kenny pulled away from the paladin as she looked at him with confusion running through her lust-blown eyes. Butters felt himself speechless as he sought to finally admit the secret he had kept for years, that he thought had been confessed by the princess yet apparently it hadn't.

"I..." he trailed off, unsure of how to continue. He wanted to run and forget about this. Yet he felt a hand on his shoulder that brought him back to reality, back to what he was trying to say and why. "You're a princess. I... I'm gay and I'm trying to have sex with a princess. It just doesn't... it doesn't work." Princess Kenny gave him a look before his eyes cast downward; as if that simple look explained everything. It did, and that's why he chose to continue. "I don't want to have sex with a princess... I don't want my virginity taken by a... a girl. I want..." he paused as he slid his hand upwards. Eyes watched him, wide with surprise and curiosity. Suddenly they closed and a quiet moan was heard as Butters gave a test stroke to the neglected cock under him. "I want this..." he murmured, then stroked once more, eliciting another moan, "I don't want Princess Kenny... I want... I love Kenny. I love _you _and-" he was cut off by a fierce kiss that pulled him back on top of the small person below him. Fingers ran through his hair, down his shoulders, down his back, and back up his chest as their tongues met in their dance once more, yet this time the taste of strawberries seemed to have disappeared. Instead he tasted...

"Kenny," Butters moaned as he felt the body below him arch in desperation for friction. He opened his eyes and found crystal blue eyes locked on his, with freckles dotted on the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, a crooked smirk, and messy dark blonde hair that reached his mid-neck, rather than the long golden blonde wig. "God..." he trailed off in a keening moan as their bodies moved together, exploring a second first time.

"You..." Kenny trailed off after pulling away from yet another kiss, "are you sure you want... this? Me?" He asked quietly, voice vulnerable, as if the idea of being with him was disgusting. Butters nodded and smiled warmly at Kenny, to prove he truly did.

No chain mail, no noble names, no wigs and dresses, just two boys; the awkward gay boy and the promiscuous poor boy.

"I-I have for years," Butters replied; his voice cut off in a moan as Kenny kissed his neck and jaw, any inch of flesh he could possibly reach. His nerves and skin felt ablaze as his body was nipped and kissed; all he wanted was for Kenny to move lower. Yet he seemed to have something else in mind as he reached to the small bed table. Rustling was heard as Kenny blindly reached for something yet kept his hips in constant motion to keep Butters in his teasing trap. "P-please, Ken..."

"Hmm?" he heard the boy, younger than him by nearly six months, mewl as he closed the drawer. He glanced to his hand and saw a bottle of lubricant with the cap opened. Before he could question how and when that occurred he felt Kenny's hips shift slightly beneath him and he grunted in slight discomfort.

If his brain could ever short circuit, this would have been the moment.

Butters' mouth went slack as he watched Kenny's eyes close and his lips part slightly as he worked to stretch himself. His body jerked and writhed beneath him; between that and the short and quiet gasps that escaped from his lips Butters couldn't take it.

He kissed the nape of his neck and massaged down his too-thin sides. With every squeeze and touch of his fingers Kenny moaned; quietly, in an almost purr, when from pleasure and louder and more of a whine when he grazed skin with a cut or bruise. In response to the pain Butters dipped his head lower and kissed the marred skin; as if his gentleness could somehow replace the ache and soreness from the obvious abuse he endured.

His voice was higher pitched than the other boys in their class, and it was even more evident as he cried out from Butters' ministrations. Even when disguised with lust he could hear the rich, warm calmness of his mellow voice, as if telling him through panting exclamations and stifled moans that he shouldn't worry, or be nervous. As he moved further down his body Butters sincerely needed to hear that.

Kenny's hand, slicked with lubricant, pumped him a couple of times and locked eyes with him; heavy crystal-blue pools met baby blues and Butters froze as he groaned quietly.

"I want you..." Kenny purred in his ear, then nipped at the lobe once more; shivers ran down Butters' spine, "...to... oh _God_," he broke off as Butters slid down his body, kissing over his chest, abdomen, below his navel, to his hip bone, "w-what are you..." Butters blushed at that, and placed a kiss to his inner thigh in response.

"I... don't really know." He answered, earning a quaking laugh from Kenny. His cheeks heated in embarrassment and he pulled away; yet Kenny ran a hand through his hair and sighed with an affectionate smile on his face.

"Well, what did you have in mind when you went down on me?"

"I just... want to feel you." he answered truthfully; Kenny looked at him as if he had been struck and for a moment he saw his lips tremble.

"Oh..." he trailed off, as if the response shocked him; his own cheeks flushed yet not with embarrassment. "What did you want t- ohmyGodfuckyes!" He cried, his words jumbling together as Butters licked tentatively at the head of Kenny's cock. His mouth tingled with the taste and carefully, as he had learned from countless forums on Yahoo! Answers and pornos, wrapped his mouth around Kenny's arousal. Timid with inexperience he bobbed his head slowly and experimented with his tongue, licking the underside of his shaft, up to his head, where drops of pre-cum leaked. This seemed to be a good decision; he heard Kenny's quiet gasps and a loud thump on the pillow was he threw his head back. The shorter boy's legs bent slightly as his toes curled, and Butters blindly reached for the bottle of lubricant.

What encouraged the sixteen year old was the hand that ran through his hair. The gentle caresses were loving rather than rough, a touch of gratitude rather than command. Yet Kenny's noises were enough of a thank you in his mind. He heard a raise in pitch and, sadly for Butters, decided he should stop with his first blow job. As he looked up momentarily at Kenny he saw his pallid body flushed and sweaty as he writhed, begging for more, begging for release in quiet moans and whimpers. His cock twitched as his ears heard his alluring pleasure sounds yet he kept his mind focused on one thing; he had to, as it was incredibly difficult to concentrate. His hands shook as he fumbled with the bottle of lube and, as he squirted a gracious amount on his fingers, a glob fell on the crumpled sheets.

"Whoops," he murmured, causing Kenny to suddenly sit up in a crunched position with a terrified expression on his face, "I got some of this on the bed, d-does it stain?" Kenny groaned and laid back down, "I-I'm sorry, it's just..."

"Yes, it stains," Kenny answered his question, keeping the other half of that sentence in his head. Butters sighed heavily, not liking that news at all, but he'd deal with it for now. The bright blonde pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Kenny's thigh as his knees bent with surprising agility; he was convinced Kenny didn't have bones in his body. "You don't have to do that, I already did, you just... nevermind, do that." He gasped as Butters slowly, cautiously, inserted the first knuckle of his index finger into Kenny's already stretched hole.

All of the articles said to take it slow, give him time to adjust, but Kenny seemed eager for him to add a second digit, and he rocked himself against his fingers. His blue eyes closed more and more as he breathed in and out with shuddering gasps.

"More," he begged, biting his lip as he groaned from his thrusting fingers, "yours are so- faster- much bigger than- just like that, baby- mine. It's..." he grew silent as his toes curled and his back arched as Butters fingers brushed his prostate; his eyes widened in shock at Kenny's reaction to such a little movement, "b-bend your fingers like... mmm... don't stop..." yet Butters did, and pulled his fingers out slowly, earning a cry of anguish from Kenny.

"Ken..." Butters murmured, placing a quick kiss on his stomach before he crawled back up his body, to be eye to eye with him. He wanted to keep his best friend in his memory like this, strung out from pleasure and flushed from his touches, his lust, and his need. His need for him. "I... I want you."

"You have me," was the response he received from the desperate boy beneath him. Their hips rolled together and Butters' eyes rolled to the back of his head from the pressure and the lust that boiled his veins.

"No, no, I mean..." he trailed off, kissing the corner of his mouth before he pulled away slightly; Kenny seemed agitated by the lack of physical activity yet said nothing as he waited for Butters to speak, "I wanna... go... go on dates a-an' watch stupid movies an'... take you to homecoming and prom an'-"

"We already do that stuff," Kenny replied quietly, "remember we had that marathon where we watched those shitty movies "BASEketball" and "Cannibal! The Musical"?" Butters laughed softly and nodded, then shivered as he felt Kenny's fingers slowly caress his back. His muscles twitched in response to the soft touch and he lowered his hips slightly. "And we... went on that not-date with Stan and Kyle last week."

"'Cause that totally wasn't a date," Butters replied, mocking Kyle.

"And they totally weren't making out in the backseat," Kenny added, trying to sound like Stan yet failed miserably. They both burst out laughing and Kenny sighed beneath him. "You already have that, dude. The only thing this could change is sometimes our wrestling matches could turn into naughty wrestling." Butters raised an eyebrow at Kenny whose hands now rested on his ass, pulling him farther to him, trying to get him to take the hint and fuck him already. But he understood his nerves, and also understood Butters probably wouldn't last more than a few thrusts; no one ever really did and it pissed him off to no end.

But Butters caught his subtle shifts in position and noted the way their bodies were practically as one, minus the one detail of him being inside of Kenny. He also noticed the way the dark blonde's brow furrowed with frustration yet kept calm about it, which he respected. Because Kenny respected him and his virginity.

"What's naughty wrestling?" Butters asked finally; he saw Kenny's face soften as a smirk danced over his lips.

"It's a little like this," he replied, his knees pressed against Butters' hips, "only whoever wins gets to be on top instead of the Princess always being bottom." Kenny said this with a grimace on his face that disappeared when Butters caught his gaze.

"Do you not-"

"Butters, I swear to God and Satan and Cthulhu and any other deity that if you do not put your dick in my ass and fuck me now I will bite you."

"Bite?" Butters couldn't help but laugh. Yet Kenny flashed an almost inhuman set of canines and his laughter died instantly.

"Bite," he repeated darkly and for emphasis nipped his shoulder. He soothed the stinging skin with his tongue and moaned loudly as Butters teased his entrance with his head, "Leopold, you're not a good virgin," he gasped.

"They do this in porno though." Kenny covered his mouth as he laughed and brushed strand of Buttesr' bangs from his forehead.

"I hate to break it to you but those twinks ain't really virgins." Butters blushed darkly.

"O-oh..." he trailed off and rubbed a hand on his neck. Yet Kenny looked at him with adoration twinkling in his eyes and took his hand.

"Don't be nervous, but please for the love of all things holy and unholy don't back out now." Butters shook his head and pressed his lips to Kenny's as he slowly, too slowly for Kenny, slid passed the taut ring of muscle, into his heat.

Butters was blinded by the sheer tightness and surging warmth that enveloped him. He wasn't prepared for this at all and he didn't want to move. If he moved he'd come and he couldn't come now, not when they just started this. He couldn't let Kenny down, either, and he didn't want to embarrass himself. Kenny took a few deep breaths as he adjusted to the size of Butters' arousal as he buried himself to the hilt within him.

"Butters," he gasped as his hips moved in shallow thrusts to allow them both to adjust to the foreign, new feeling. "I must say... I'm really impressed." Butters tilted his head in confusion and Kenny moaned as he gave a test thrust, "I wasn't expecting you to be as big as you are..."

"Oh." He murmured tightly, body shaking as he focused on controlling the rising feeling growing much faster than he thought it would in the deepest part of his stomach, warm and electrifying as he breathed through his nose and concentrated on matching Kenny's rocking hips.

The bed creaked quietly and Butters found himself mesmerized as he listened to the quiet moans and breathy gasps from Kenny as he jolted beneath him from the force of Butters' deep thrusts. His hands grabbed for something to claw, the sheets, the side of the bed, and soon found their way to Butters' back; his jagged nails felt like razor sharp claws as he clung to him. He saw Kenny slowly fade into the pleasure as it coursed through his body and couldn't help but feel a little proud that his needy grips and gradually louder cries were caused by him. As skin slapped on skin Butters felt the crimson boil through his body, and his jealousy ebb away in old sheets and a soft mattress, buried deep in Kenny as they kissed lips and faces and necks.

"Harder," Kenny mewled as Butters let out a keening moan that sent shivers down Kenny's spine, to his heavy red cock that twitched painfully. "Fuck me harder, sweetheart..." his endearment sent a primal thought to Butters' mind and he did just what Kenny had asked. "Just- like- that- baby..." he managed to gasp between the violent rocking of the older boy's hips that shook and jerked his body farther up the bed, deeper into the mattress. His legs tightened around Butters' backside, his toes curled into the small of his back, and he burrowed his head deep into the crook of his shoulder as he let out a moan that almost sounded like a sob. Butters, already nearly on the edge of orgasm, continued his sharp movements and ran his thumb over Kenny's cheek. He wiped away the damp sweat that came up with his gentle caress and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"Oh geeze..." Butters murmured, as he kissed Kenny's shoulder, to the middle of his neck that felt hot against his lips. He felt the rumble of his vocal chords as he let out a stream of unintelligible noises, "K-Ken..."

"So good, babe..." Kenny coaxed, lightly scratching his nails down his back, to his ass, where he squeezed the tender skin, eliciting a cry from Butters who hadn't expected that at all. Yet it felt good, too good, and Butters slowed his strokes to hinder what he knew would be one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. "Come for me, Butters, come in me..." he whispered, wet and hot in his ear as he licked the shell, earning another shudder.

Butters cried out against Kenny's skin as he came, in a white hot heat that flooded from his very core, that felt almost wrong yet perfect to him as his orgasm was rocked from his body by Kenny's urgent hips. He stilled within Kenny and breathed violently, gasping for breath he hadn't known he had been holding. The sixteen year old swore he had blacked out at some point, his mind felt numb and hazy as his skin prickled along with his throbbing electric nerves that received the best shock, the best orgasm of his life.

Kenny's eyes were closed as he was lost in his own search to euphoria; Butters was in shock for a brief moment as he watched Kenny's hand violently stroke himself, pulling and twisting harder than he thought was necessary as he sought his own release. Butters began to pull out of him yet Kenny shook his head with parted lips and shaky intakes of breath.

"N-not yet," Kenny managed to say between a breathy moan and gasp, "almost..."

Butters shook away the shock and the numbness of his mind from his almost divine release and grabbed Kenny's wrist. The boy beneath him grunted in frustration yet Butters didn't let go, and strengthened his grip. The dark blonde whimpered and Butters quickly released him when he realized he had hurt him; as he pulled his hand away he saw a bruise that he had not noticed before.

"Let me..." Butters told him, Kenny opened his eyes slightly, and Butters faltered. Were those tears? But before he could speculate the glitter was gone, replaced with almost black eyes as Kenny reached for his now painful member. Butters had been prepared for that, however, and wrapped his hand around his stiff arousal, slowly stroking.

Kenny grunted in frustration, not looking for teasing, only a quick release, yet Butters wouldn't have that; Kenny deserved more than that. He grazed his teeth down his chest and sucked deeply on the skin. As he moved his mouth he saw red splotchy skin, a bruise Kenny could look at and remember was formed from love and affection rather than violence. Along with his gradually quickening strokes, Butters found the love bites and scratching of his skin only encouraged Kenny, and realized with more than slight intrigue that Kenny was somewhat of a masochist.

Seeing him undone like this, with wild eyes, sweaty hair, and practically begging for Butters to just do anything was nearly enough to make Butters come again. Every moan caused his over-sensitive cock to twitch and it hurt as he remained within Kenny; he hadn't been told to pull out, and he wasn't sure Kenny would tell him so until he himself came. He also wasn't sure if Kenny had the ability to speak right now.

Kenny tilted his head back and arched his torso as he writhed on the bed. He clawed at the sheets and covered his mouth as he moaned in time with every upward stroke of Butters' hand.

"Don't cover your mouth," Butters mumbled, using his free hand to massage his hip; he had seen that in pornos as well. Kenny moaned loudly, mouth still closed, as if he was embarrassed to make any noise, and Butters pressed harder into his skin.

"Bad..." Kenny gasped, body tensing as Butters' left hand kneaded his pelvis in slow, deep movements. "Virgin..." Butters smiled and kissed him gently as he felt Kenny's torso heave and stiffen; his legs on the otherhand continued to curl and uncurl. He took advantage of Kenny's craned neck and bit down on the stretched skin. The cry, between a purr and a shout, went straight to his cock and he watched in shock as Kenny came in his hand, on both of their stomachs in several violent spasms. He had bitten his lip as he came, apparently so hard that a drop of blood trickled from his mouth.

Kenny's body trembled beneath Butters and the bright blonde wiped his hand on the blankets before he made the decision to finally pull out of Kenny. It was slightly uncomfortable and he couldn't help but stare between Kenny's widely spread legs as his seed pooled on the back of his thighs. It was an erotic sight and for a moment Butters considered the idea of having another go; yet he was much too tired and sore for that.

Kenny remained silent and trembling beneath him. His breath was ragged as he came down from his sex high and he clutched Butters' hand in his. Butters reached up and wiped the sweat that dampened his forehead, and brushed back the clumps of dark blonde hair on his forehead. Kenny let out a broken hum momentarily, then silenced once more as he calmed himself.

"Are you okay?" Butters had to ask; he figured Kenny was the type to jump around and shout to the world he just had sex, and took someone's virginity. But Kenny simply nodded and continued to hold his hand with closed eyes.

"It's no wonder you're the paladin," he finally whispered. Butters tilted his head, although Kenny couldn't see this action, "you are..." the younger boy spoke so quietly Butters found it difficult to hear him, "so good. So kind."

"Why?" Kenny just laughed, sadly, and shook his head. Butters grimaced and wrapped an arm around him, then rested his head on Kenny's chest. He looked up and saw Kenny had finally opened his eyes; they were welled with tears that had not been shed, probably from years of repressed emotion.

"If I hadn't forced this on you you probably wouldn't have ever-"

"You didn't force me to do anything," Butters interrupted. Kenny looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath; Butters could tell his eyes were stinging yet he was stubborn; too stubborn for his own good. "I wanted it just as much as you... heck, prolly even more."

"And I asked you to make me feel like a princess rather than a whore-"

"You said wench."

"Same thing, dear..." Kenny murmured; Butters couldn't help but smile at the endearment. "And... you did. And I'm sorry if... that I took your virginity and didn't make it special for you, I'm just not good at anything but a quick fuck. 'Cause you deserve bet-"

"Kenneth Daniel McCormick." Butters covered his mouth with his hand, which shocked his best friend, or whatever he now was to him. "It was special, 'cause it was with you. An'... I meant it when I said I loved you. I just never thought you were... bi or whatever. An' if I knew you were I still wouldn't ever have a chance with you. My parents... they've been tryin' to hook me up with a sophomore, Stacey Clarkson? She's my dad's business partner's daughter an' they want me to date her an' marry her. I went on a date with her last week an' it was awful. They don't want me to be gay but... it's who I am. But if I end up with her, married an' with kids in a marriage I never even wanted, I wanna say thanks for letting me lose my virginity how I wanted. With... a guy, with... you."

Butters felt his throat tighten in knots as he saw a single tear fall from Kenny's eye. In a moment it was gone, wiped away by Kenny's quick hand, yet the water mark remained.

"Your parents..." Kenny's voice wavered slightly and he coughed, then turned to face Butters, "they're really trying to arrange a marriage?" Butters nodded. "That's fucked up."

"They've already talked to the Dean at CSU so I can get into the accounting program-"

"You want to be a photojournalist and actor though," Kenny murmured. Butters sighed heavily and couldn't help but play with a tendril of Kenny's hair; it was soft, damp with sweat, and looked like angel's hair between his fingers.

"Just dreams, it's not p-practical-"

"Okay, Stephen," Kenny grumbled darkly.

"They're paying my way in college, Ken, it's not like I can-"

"You're smart enough for scholarships."

"So are you."

They started this little argument again, and Kenny clammed up instantly. He who had no ambition vs. he who had no guts. Yet Kenny softened, giving up the fight this time around, and rested his hand on Butters' waist.

"You deserve better than Stacey Clarkson, she has no titties. If you have to be with a chick go for Bebe, I know she's wanted to get you in bed since freshman year." Butters' jaw dropped at Kenny, who shrugged, "plus she's going into journalism too and you could take pictures for her. And isn't she like the drama department president or something?"

"Co-president," Butters grumbled; they shared the role. Kenny smirked and hummed quietly as he looked at the bright blonde.

"You're perfect for each other, if you were into girls that is. And if she wasn't on a quest to land a chick in bed, herself."

"Why not Princess Kenny?" Kenny grinned.

"She can't fuck my ass, dude. Though that'd be pretty hot..." Butters rolled his eyes and sat up from his comfortable position on Kenny.

"Since when are you all.. bisexual and stuff?" Kenny quirked an eyebrows and shrugged.

"I've been Princess Kenny for six years and you're questioning this _now_?" The dark blonde asked, taking his turn to lay on Butters' chest. Butters felt his heart flutter, and Kenny smiled as he heard the rapid drumming. "And I'm not bi, Karen says it's pansexual, as if she is the queen of the queers," he chuckled at that, "but I just say I'm queer, too many labels, not enough fucks given." Kenny was quiet for a moment, "well, fucks are always given but... you know what I mean."

"What do you mean?" Butters asked, knowing he was standing on thin ice. Kenny sighed softly and rested his chin on Butters' pectoral. His fingers drummed a rhythm on his skin as he remained silent, then bit his lip. "Everyone's always makin' those kinda comments an' I don't get it."

"Oh, Lee, ever naïve..." Kenny whispered, his finger traced a pattern on his chest as he searched for words to say. The silence was unwelcome and tension suffocated the air. Butters ran a hand through Kenny's hair, down his back, over the deep scar, and down to the dimples. "That's what I love about you, you see the good in everyone... in me."

"You are good, Kenny." He received a scoff and felt a drop of water land on his warm skin. Kenny's hand quickly wiped at his face, then at Butters' chest; another watermark remained.

"I'm a whore, Butters." The sixteen year old stiffened slightly yet looked at Kenny with the same blank expression he had received multiple times that evening.

"Well, you have a little reputation but-"

"No, Butters, I'm a whore. A rentboy."

"Huh?"

"I sell my body for money!" Kenny exclaimed as he tore at his hair, "I'm a prostitute!"

"Oh."

The silence was now deadly and Butters felt a couple of more drops on his skin that disappeared quicker than they fell. He looked down and saw Kenny's eyes were watery and bloodshot as they stared at the wall in front of them.

"I lost my virginity to the highest bidder when I was thirteen, and it fucking hurt. It always hurts. And I'm left feeling empty. There's nothing in it for me, even when I fool around with others. Always them, always make them feel good... worth it for them. Let them feel good, get a break from the fucking hellish life they live in just for a little while. The stress isn't so bad when you've had a good lay."

"Ken..."

"And here I am; I pushed you, manipulated you, and you... it felt _good_, Butters. You didn't stop... you didn't... it wasn't just about you and I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

"Why're you _sorry_?" Butters blurted, sitting up suddenly, causing Kenny's head to fall in his lap. "Kenny, I had no idea what I was doin', I still don't, but it made you feel good... and I just wanted to do that for you. I've never felt so... free in my life. You're right. I'm not stressed at all, I'm not even worried about my possible future wife an' my crappy future. An' if that's what sex feels like I want it like that all the time..."

"It will." Was the answer he received.

"But it shouldn't _hurt_ you!" Butters quietly exclaimed, "physically or mentally. An' yet... you're bruised an' scarred an' you feel bad that you actually found pleasure in it for you. Have you ever?" Kenny sighed heavily.

"With Bebe. She's very attentive in the oral department if she's content."

"If?"

"We never have any ifs, my dear." Butters blushed and suddenly thoughts of Kenny's mouth entertaining him in the most vile ways he could imagine flooded his mind. Kenny saw his eyes wander and waved his hand in front of him. "But lately she's on a pussy galore kick so... why am I telling you this?"

"Because we all know you suffer from Foot-in-Mouth Syndrome." Kenny stuck his tongue out yet said nothing in response, "but really, I don't want you feelin' sorry for feelin' good, okay? I wanted to make you feel good... it wasn't fair to leave you like that after givin' me the best orgasm I've ever had even though it went way too fast." Kenny snorted and wrapped his leg over Butters' waist, creating a tangled mess of limbs that felt much too comfortable.

"If it helps no one has much stamina their first time, practice makes perfect."

"Really?" Kenny nodded and nuzzled his face in Butters' neck, causing him to squirm; apparently Kenny was a cuddler, not that he minded. He looped his arm over his back and felt his ribs beneath his fingers; it was a disturbing thought yet he tried to block it out of his mind. "Can I ask you a question?"

"As always, ask away," Kenny answered lazily; he was used to answering Butters inquiries about sex and various other topics the rest of his classmates learned and talked about in junior high. But Butters was sure he wouldn't be prepared to answer this.

"How did you... get into... selling your body?" Kenny sighed and absentmindedly caressed Butters' arm. The older boy took his hand in his, and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. Kenny's hand squeezed in response and Butters smiled.

"I was thirteen... and my parents were fighting about money, 'cause, shocker, they're using more of the meth than selling it," Butters winced at the mention of his parents' so-called profession yet said nothing, "and they were talkin' about getting Karen to go out on the streets in Five Points and East Colfax-"

"When she was eleven?!"

"It was Stuart's idea, mom was against it. So I told 'em I'd do it instead. It started off pretty good but as I got older the high rollers have lost interest because I'm not as innocent and little, fuckin' kinky ass bastards..." Kenny trailed off, "so I spend my weekends up in Denver and weeknights in South Park and Fairplay."

"That's why you're always so tired." Kenny scoffed and shrugged, "you should quit-"

"And do what? Sell drugs? Strip? I'm good at what I do and I love sex-"

"But it's not... you said you feel empty and that it hurts, sex shouldn't hurt. It should be with someone you love-"

"Butters, not everyone lives in a fairy tale. As much as I wish I could be everyone's virginal princess I'm the town lay." Kenny said in a resigned voice as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well then can I be the paladin who saves the imprisoned princess?" Kenny raised an eyebrow and took in a deep breath.

"My knight in shining armor," Kenny teased, raising his pitch an octave. Butters giggled quietly and Kenny snorted as he laughed. "Speaking of knight in shining armor... when are we expected back?" Butters shrugged his shoulders and Kenny looked at the clock on the wall. "I don't want to go back," he mumbled, "be my paladin and take me away from this treacherous plot, this treacherous land and show me a life with a happy ending. No arranged weddings, no whores... just a happily ever after." Butters ran a hand through Kenny's hair, earning a contented purr.

"I'll do my best, princess." Butters replied, "but Kenny... you told me crimson runs through your veins earlier, right?" Kenny nodded and looked up at him with weary yet happy eyes, "I see clear watermarks on your cheeks. You're just as pure as I am, an' my veins have been tainted with the crimson you spoke of."

Kenny smiled softly up at him, then kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe... maybe I can figure out a way to quit..." Kenny murmured; he felt incredibly small in Butters' arms. Suddenly he wanted to go make the dark blonde a feast for twenty that only one would eat; he was sure Cartman had enough food in his house to do so, at least.

"You could get a job at the grocery store."

"And the convenience store, and the factory, and the-" Butters put his hand over his mouth once more and cried out when he felt Kenny's tongue lick his hand. They both laughed together, and for the first time in what seemed like forever Kenny actually looked happy; Butters had done that. A surge of pride ran through him as he tucked his blonde bangs behind his ear. "Butters?" Kenny asked, lifting his head from Butters chest to look him in the eye, "thank you... for making me feel good. Whole."

Butters squeezed him in a hug and felt Kenny's arms wrap around him tightly as well. They remained like that for a few moments, then he decided to pull away when his arms hurt. Kenny had a light blush on his cheeks as he sat before him with his knees to his chest.

"Don't thank me," Butters replied, taking his hand. "You deserve it, because you're so much stronger than you know... but everyone has to have a chance to let go." He was implying more about the crying than sex, and he knew Kenny was more than well aware of that. "And I won't let you go, either." Kenny's eyes looked teary again, yet the glimmer disappeared faster than Butters could blink.

"Butters, don't get married to Stacey Clarkson and don't become an accountant. 'Cause you're stronger than you think you are, you're a paladin, after all. And paladins stand up for what is right, and good."

"For others, and-" this time Kenny was the one who covered his mouth. Butters sighed heavily and leaned back so he rested on the headboard.

"For yourself, too." Butters gave him a look that Kenny wiped away with a kiss.

"What... what happens with us?" Butters asked, his knuckles rubbed together as he murmured the question. Kenny looked at him curiously, waiting for him to explain, "I... I've heard the others go into your tent the past couple of years and... I don't... I wanna be different than that."

"Oh, sweetie," Kenny said, smiling affectionately at his closest friend, "you are so much more than that." Butters felt his cheeks heat considerably and felt Kenny rest his head on his shoulder once more. "You always have been... you mention you didn't think you'd ever be with me, well I never thought to pursue you because you deserve better than a whore."

"You're my best friend Kenny..." Butters fought back, "an' I've had feelings for you for years. I love you, Ken. As a friend, as a person, as... whatever. An' I know I'd be the luckiest guy in the world if I ever had you."

"Oh, Leopold..." Kenny moaned, mostly in annoyance yet partially in mirth. Butters looked at him in confusion and Kenny took his hand. "You've had me all along. Ever since I had to fly all the way to fuckin' Hawaii 'cause you Hawaiians go through a fucked up version of puberty. But the chi chis were so worth it..." Butters laughed quietly yet absorbed the words Kenny had said with a buzz in his brain and kick to his heart.

"So... you like me?"

"That's a bit of an understatement. But sure, we can say I like you."

"How do you mean understatement?" Butters pressed. Kenny kissed his neck and blinked slowly; damn those bedroom eyes.

"I... you've been my best friend for six years, dude. I love you, as a friend, as a person, as... whatever," he teased, earning a light slap to the arm. He pouted his lip and Butters flicked it. "Hey..."

"Straw," Butters quipped, "now that we've had sex and said I love you-"

"So fucking cliché," Kenny griped with a snort, "God, we're playing it just like every high school movie."

"Shut up, you." Butters said; Kenny poked out his tongue, "where does that leave us?"

"Well... I don't know."

"Because I think as a paladin I have to win my way to your affections and your heart, in competition with the other suitors."

"But my competition is Stacey fucking Clarkson!" They both laughed at that and as Butters' quieted his giggles he noticed their hands were locked together; he didn't remember when that happened. He said nothing, then turned to Kenny, who had his eyes closed yet wore a soft smile.

"Forget her, she smells like spaghetti."

"Gross..."

"So, who do I have to compete against to win your affections?"

"There is none. I have only ever had eyes for you, sweet paladin." Kenny said in his princess voice, then snickered.

"So what is our stance?" Kenny huffed and opened one eye momentarily, just to wink at Butters.

"Mmm... I believe, that since you've won my heart and my affections, we are now in courtship."

"Courtship?"

"Jesus Christ," Kenny hit his forehead with his palm and laughed to himself, then turned his head to the bright blonde, "Butters, will you go on a date with me?"

"Yes."

"No! You're supposed to ask what we're doing!"

"If it involves sex then yes." The pair burst out laughing and Kenny about rolled off the bed as his body wracked from his violent giggle fit. Butters held him by the side and he wiped tears from his eyes.

"We can go for spaghetti!"

"Date's off, Stacey." They tittered again and Kenny wrapped his arm over Butters' shoulder.

"Fine, um... we can go to a movie where I may pull off cliché movie moves such as the yawn and grab... or the hand in the popcorn... or the blowjob." Butters snorted, "and then we can go get some food and then the sex."

"I like the sex." Butters chirped.

"The sex is the best part... unless the movie's really good. Or the blowjob at the movie is really good."

"You're awful..." Kenny just beamed proudly and Butters ruffled his hair, "when are we doing the movie an' the dining an' the sex?"

"This Friday?" Butters nodded and sighed happily.

"Our sequence is off... isn't s'posed to be date, kiss, then the sex?"

"I'm not good with numbers, I think I mixed up one and three." Kenny said sadly; for good measure Butters patted his back and the dark blonde threw his head back dramatically. "That being said, the sex happens after the declarations of love and the declarations of love occurred after the sex today. So does this mean we are in the midst of courtship and I can call you something other than my romantic interest?"

"In the Sims 3 world I think we could call each other boyfriends, but they can also Woohoo before they date."

"Oh, I was going with 'best half'." Butters beamed at Kenny's suggestion and nodded. "Wait, what's woohoo?"

"I like that... and it's what they call sex in the Sims 3." Butters explained; he was slightly embarrassed he knew that. But he forgot that when he saw Kenny's Cheshire Cat grin.

"WOOHOO!" Kenny cried, earning an encore of giggles from Butters who burrowed his head in his shoulder and wrapped his arms around Kenny. "My catchphrase is another word for sex. Booyah!"

"Ken, you're such a dork." Butters said between his chuckles. Kenny shrugged and squeezed his hand softly, then closed his eyes once more.

They both fell silent as they held each other close, still unsure of what exactly just happened but okay with where their discussion was taking them. Too fast be damned, Butters decided as his head rested against Kenny's. The love he felt for Kenny was of friendship and loyalty, of deep affection and trust, and of desire and want. He had spent years living with the sad realization that he could never have Kenny, that he would be miserable with someone he could never love and miserable in a job he hated- like his father, yet today all of that changed. Kenny gave him a brighter future and the encouragement to get there; he was good at that. He just needed encouragement for himself because he lacked the care from home or school and, in all honesty, from anywhere. But Butters would always be there for him, as a friend, or as his best-half, or whatever.

He heard Kenny's deep breaths, saw the peaceful look on his face and determined he had fallen asleep. Briefly, Butters wondered when he had last gotten a decent night's sleep yet kept that to himself as he caressed his cheek. His skin was back to its pallid color, with the yellowing of a bruise beneath his eye, and Butters kissed the tender skin. He could make his pain go away, even if it was a temporary fix. He could be that fix for him, when no one else seemed to care. He always did, and always would.

"Ken...?" Butters asked quietly. The shorter boy stirred slightly and gave a quiet moan to acknowledge that he knew Butters had spoken, yet he appeared to be mostly asleep. The bright blonde laid down on the bed and carefully laid Kenny down on his chest. He glanced at the clock that told him it was nearly midnight. Damn the others; this was their time and no one would bother Kenny on his watch.

Kenny snuggled closer to him and draped his arm loosely over his stomach. Butters took his hand and ran a hand through his hair as he gazed fondly at his... was he really his boyfriend? He wasn't quite sure; honestly he was scared Kenny would wake up tomorrow and freak out that they were cuddling. Yet he would deal with that tomorrow; at least he had tonight.

"Kenneth... you are stronger than you know," Butters murmured, caressing his soft back and grimaced when he felt the knobs of his spine beneath his fingers. He definitely needed food; he was sure he could grow another six inches if he ate enough; his father was nearly 6'2", Kenny had room to grow to that height as well. Then he'd tower over them all.

"An' I love you for that, 'cause you smile and make everyone feel better when all you want is someone to do the same for you. An' I will do that for you. 'Cause you deserve it. You are far better than anyone else, and maybe you see red, but your heart is evidence to me that your veins run clearer than any other. Besides, everyone has blood running through their veins, everyone bleeds red, but it's their acts that make them good and pure. You're the purest of us all, Kenneth Daniel McCormick." Butters whispered, planting a kiss on his forehead.

He saw two tears trickle from Kenny's closed eyes and, before Kenny even raised his tired hand to wipe them away, Butters brushed his cheeks with his thumb. "And you of all people deserve to just let go." He heard a quiet sniffle and ran his hand through Kenny's hair once more, "but I promise you I'll never let go of you. I've got you. And I'll die trying to give you your happily ever after."

At that Butters closed his eyes and rested his head atop Kenny's. The warmth of the blankets and of Kenny's body on him lulled him slowly to a comfortable sleep, one he knew he wouldn't have nightmares in, and felt his mind slowly swirl from consciousness. He felt as if he were floating, on top of the world, into the sky and the stars, and was about to give way to sleep. However, a quiet sniffle and a soft brush of lips on his cheek brought him from his comfortable cloud in the sky and slightly back to earth. Before he finally surrendered to sleep, he heard Kenny's tired voice murmur quietly, bringing tears to his own eyes.

"This is my happily ever after."


End file.
